The Universe That Never Was
by DisgaeaLord
Summary: Just as Spring Break had begun, Yuna and Stitch are immediately attacked by a robot who tried to kidnapped Yuna, only to be saved and brought into the Universe of another Stitch! But there are many surprises for the duo, like the other Stitch's buujiboo..
1. Universal Surprises

**Well people, never thought I'd see anyone ever again here. Quite surprised to say the least, I thought I was a gonner for good here. But thanks to the determination and support of a few authors (mostly deaththreats...) I've finally manage to come back to the world of Fanfiction! HUZZAH or whatever!...Well anyway, as such, I should point out two things:**

**1: In addition to my return, I've returned with a new format of writing: Scripting. It may not seem like my usual work, but over the years i've been gone, I've read multiple and beautiful stories in Scripting format, and not only does this take a load off of stress for me, but I get alot more chps, longer pages, and less work for me ^^. So, sorry for those who loved my previous writing, but I still gaurentee this is just as good, if not better!**

**2: I've become the proud leader of a Stitch! Fanclub (did anyone know they made an anime called Stitch! ? Seriously, I didn't hear about it till Sept. This year. As such, I've watched countless episodes, and will agree while not having the same "touch" as the other show (mostly due to being anime) I love the series all the same. However, I've also noticed people have been shooting down Yuna for unknown reasons. So who cares if she's not Lilo? And who cares if she's not hawaiian? And who cares if her hairs not black? (seriously, if black hair is the only reason you liked lilo, there's something wrong with you...) But either way, seeing the series, I've realized they've developed a relationship-like pairing between Yuna and Stitch recently, even more so since they decided to make Angel snobby (which I agree was a bad thing to do on their end). As such, I am the proud leader of the YunaxStitch club on ! For those who wanna join, just leave a review or whatnot, and look me up on Da. My account name is Thenextfamousmangaka. As for the chp below, this is a...how should I describe it..."A-Spin-Prequel", as the story here is a spin off of another spinoff I'm working on, in which Yuna and Stitch are buujiboos and such. And will mention, this and the following might be the only posts I present as I have, and call MAJOR X INFINITY + Infinite DIBS, on a spinoff idea of the Lilo and Stitch movie; one where Stitch doesn't land on Hawaii right away, but instead on Okinawa! Strange as it sounds, there will be changes to the setting and such of the Yuna 'n Stitch spinoff movie, and I just want to get this clear as I called infinite dibs on it, so I officially claim owner ship of the idea.**

** *sigh* Ahhhh, pointless ranting. Don't ya guys just miss me?...Guys?...Ok...well either way, enjoy the next three chps, rate, and, my favorite extra, REVIEW!**

[The camera pans around the grassy fields of Okinawa, the beloved little island. Among the island were citizens and creatures called Yokai, all of who co-exist peacefully with the island, living among each other. While the Yokai took part usually in the forest, the citizens lived among the city, often socializing with one another about everyday life. Life within the island, the Earth, even the universe itself. Though there were spirits and humans on this island, there was also one other case of species that was present on the island; a little blue fluffy alien named Stitch.]

[The camera pans to the pathway along the beach as Yuna, Stitch, Sam, and Taro can be seen chatting among each other, carrying their backpacks with them. Today was sort of a rather special day for the little gorupie. Today was the official start of spring break for all of them, and they were all anxiously chatting about what they planned on doing for their week off.]

Yuna: *looks to Taro* So Taro, what are you going to do for your week off?

Taro: *looks down at feet with usual glum look* I don't know to be honest. Probably get a start on homework I guess.

Sam: *looks to Taro curiously* Already? But it's the start of Spring Break! You should be relaxing instead.

Taro: *sighs* I guess so, but if I get it done now, I don't have to worry it later.

Yuna: Oh? Then what do you plan on doing?

Taro: *doesn't respond for a few seconds then simply shrugs* I don't know...chores?

Stitch: *chuckles casually while resting hands on back of head* Hahaha, all work, naga play makes Taro very boring!

Yuna: *looks to Stitch somewhat annoyed* Stiiiitch...

Sam: *giggles* He's kinda right though.

Yuna: *looks back to Sam surprised* Huh?

Sam: *looks back to Taro* You need to have fun once in a while.

Taro: *looks back a bit curious* And do what?

Sam: *looks up into thought*

Yuna: *taps chin in thought as well* That's a good question...*looks around a bit before noticing the trees* *stares for a few seconds then grins growing idea* I know! We should go camping!

Stitch: *looks at comment interested* Ooohhh!

Sam: *smiles nodding* That's a great idea! We can ask our parents and see if we could spend a few days in the forest like real survivalists!

Taro: *looks down a bit nervous* Ummmm you sure it's safe to go camping for a few days?

Yuna: *gives comforting smile* Don't worry Taro, it'll only be for a few days. And what's to be afraid of? The woods are completely safe. The worst we'd have to worry about is Stitch.

Stitch: *grumbles* Hey!

Yuna: *chuckles a bit* Oh relax Stitch. Even if we did, you'd get to be bunk mates with Taro then.

Stitch: *blinks curiously* Oohhh! *raises fist excitingly* Amataka! Wega be bunk mates!

Taro: *unenthusiastic* Yeah...

Sam: Besides Taro, we could do a whole bunch of stuff. We could go fishing, roast marshmellows, heck, we could even just look around the forest and look at interesting stuff.

Taro: *grows small smile* Well...I guess it wouldn't hurt to camp for a bit. *looks up to the sky, noticing the clouds* Are you sure the weather will be fine though?

Yuna: *riases brow at comment before looking at clouds herself, a bit surprised* Huh, that's funny. Don't remember the weather saying anything about rain this weekened.

Stitch: *shrugs* Ih, Summer rains, always annoying.

Yuna: *looks at Stitch qeustionabbly* Don't you mean "never predict them"?

Stitch: *shakes head* Naga. Stitch knows what meega mean.

[As the groupie continues to walk, the camera slowly pans from the path, all the way up to the sky. Strangely enough, the camera itself begins to zoom in closer to the thick blanket of clouds themselves. The only problem with this factor, is the apparent "cloud", was only over the island, but not towards the sky. The clouds themselves also seemed a bit too thick to be normal. As the camera zoomed in, it suddenly began to focus on a shadowy object, which looked rather large to be normal, in the very center of the clouds. The scene suddenly shifts to what appears to be a robotic camera lens as the nozzle begins to shrink, zooming in on what it was looking at. The scene suddenly shifts to what appears to be a large computer monitor as it shows a recording of a surprising birds eye view of Yuna, showing video footage of that was currently being taken. The Yuna that was in the footage began to tint green a bit as a line stretched from her to another part of the computer, where numberous computer data was being calculated into it. Curiously enough, after a few seconds of this data being inputted, a large green rectangle box with yellow flashing digital letters began to light up in the middle of the screen, taking up half the monitor, and with words reading "Match Found!". The camera suddenly pans back to the outside few of the strange round object as a wierd humming noise could be heard from it. The scene then began to zoom out to the strange thick clouds as they began to grow a bit more, while suspiciously, started following Yuna's trail as well.]

[Meanwhile, the scene quickly shifts back to Jumba and Pleakly's hut as it pans to Jumba's lab. The busy "evil" scientist can be seen inputing data as into the computer. Curiously enough, the camera pans to the computer as it shows what he was working on, which appeared to be a map layout of the island. There were strange alien writings on the computer as different computer screen boxes showed various images of the clouds in the sky. The camera quickly pans back to the stairs as walking can be heard.]

Pleakly: *walking up the stairs* Jumbaaa! What do you thin you're doing? It's trash day!

Jumba: *continues typing while talking* Evil Genius is busy at the moment. Go away.

Pleakly: I will not go away! I mean look at this mess. *grumbles while looking at floor filled with machine parts* Would it kill you to do a little spring cleaning around here?

Jumba: *mumbles* No, but yelping hippie might...

Pleakly: *loooks questionabbly* What was that?

Jumba: Nothing. *continues typing*

Pleakly: *stares at Jumba, noticing obsessive typing speed, then looks back to the computer curiously* Hey Jumba, what exactly are you doing anyway?

Jumba: Evil Genius is trying to discover source of strange cloud weather we've been having today.

Pleakly: *raises brow* What do you mean? So the weatherman was wrong about the weather. I'm heartbroken for being lied to again too but at least I'm not going crazy to prove him right again.

Jumba: That is not problem Evil Genius is concerned with. *uses mouse to zoom over thick cloud picture* Take a look at this cloud closely and tell Evil Genius what you are seeing.

Pleakly: *rubs chin, going into thought for a bit before snapping fingers* It's a cloud!

Jumba: *face palms* Not that you noodle head! I mean look at it closer! What do you notice about it?

Pleakly: *scratches side of head confused* Ummm...it's grey?

Jumba: *mumbles while rubbing head* Evil Genius might as well be talking to wall...*continues typing again for few more seconds then zooms out picture* There, now what do you notice?

Pleakly: *stares for few more seconds before blinking curiously* Is it me or is the cloud growing?

Jumba: *sighs* Finally you're getting the point. *goes back to typing* It's not just fact clouds are growing over island that concerns Evil Genius. All of my radar machines didn't detect a single thing wrong with weatherman's forecast today. According to my inventions, his forecast was right today.

Pleakly: *confused* So why's it so cloudy outside? It looks ready to rain outside.

Jumba: That is confusion. *rubs chin while holding elbow* Like any forecast machine, slightest change in weather could throw off readings completely. So even Jumba's machine could be wrong. *goes back to typing again* But when Evil Genius looked at clouds more closely, he noticed the clouds were a bit more dense than usual. And given speed it took for clouds to form in the first place, chances of clouds being as dense as they are are completely impossible.

Pleakly: *looks to Jumba in confusion* So what does that mean?

Jumba: Well, that's part Jumba couldn't figure out either. But if he had to make a guess, it either means that Evil Genius is experiencing a new type of weather on this planet, or something else is causing clouds to form. *rubs chin* Question is, what though?

?: JUMMMMBAAAAAAAA!

Jumba & Pleakly: *look back to stairs from sudden shouting*

[The camera quickly pans back to the stairs as small taping of feet can be heard scurrying up it. It was already obvious by this point, however, to tell that it was Stitch, who seemed to be panting from exhaustion by the time he reached the top of the steps, and feet covered in dirt, strangely enough.]

Stitch: *panting heavily while holding chest with hand* Huff...huff...

Jumba: *blinks curiously* 626, what are you doing here? And why are you so tired looking?

Pleakly: *grumbles a bit* You better not have tracked mud into the house, I just mopped!

Stitch: *continues panting for few more seconds before replying* G-Gaba...where's...Yuna?

Jumba: *blinks bit surprised and curious* Isn't she with you? I thought you were walking home with her from school?

Stitch: *grows surprised before moaning and pulling ears* Oohhhh blitznak! Stitch forgot about school here! *quickly scurries back outside*

Jumba: Hey wait! *raises brow at Stitch's behavior before typing on computer again*

Pleakly: *looks back to Jumba* What are you doing?

Jumba: I'm going to see if Little Girl is aware of 626 looking for her. Something's a bit off about him.

[The camera pans back to Yuna and Stitch as they can be seen walking down a path in the woods, also located near the ocean, on the way to their home. Sam and Taro have already left the duo a few minutes before hand as they went their seperate ways back home too, all of whom were eager to go camping for their week off. At the same time, the sky was completely filled with the strange grey clouds as well, which covered the entire island by now. The camera pans back to Yuna and Stitch as Stitch can be seen writing things down on a mini notebook while Yuna can be seen checking things over while counting with her fingers.]

Yuna: Fishing poles?

Stitch: *writes checkmark* Ih!

Yuna: Tents?

Stitch: *writes checkmark* Check!

Yuna: Sleeping Bags?

Stitch: *writes checkmark* Got it.

Yuna: *smiles nodding* Good. Now we just need Grandma's approval and then we can go.

Stitch: *nods* Ih, wega have beautifa time! *raises fist excitedly*

*RING*

*RING*

Yuna: *blinks confused* Huh? *quickly pulls out tracker phone, turning it on to see Jumba* Hey Jumba, what's up?

Jumba: Little Girl, I think you should be aware 626 is looking for you.

Yuna: *blinks confused* What do you mean? He's right here. *moves camera from phone, showing Stitch, who's currently watching the conversation over Yuna's shoulder, to Jumba*

Pleakly: *surprised* What? But the little monster was just here a minute ago.

Yuna: What do you mean? He just met me at school a few minutes ago like he said he would. *looks back to Stitch* Did you meet with them before you went to school Stitch?

Stitch: *shakes head* Naga, Stitch jsut went to school like planned.

Jumba: *rubs chin* Something strange is going-

*bzzzt*

[The camera pans to the tracker communicator and Jumba's computer back and forth as both communication screens begin to buzz and static.]

Jumba: *grows surprised before quickly typing into computer, trying to keep connection* Little Girl! Are you there? We're losing connection!

Yuna: *grows curious and surprised as well* Hello? Jumba?

Jumba's Voice: *breaking up over static* Bzzzt! Lit-zzzzt you th-bzzzzzzt. *goes off as connection cuts out*

Yuna: *grows somewhat worried* Hello? Jumba, can you hear me? *tries clicking few buttons on communicator to get signal again, then looks back to Stitch* What was that about?

Stitch: Naga notta- *perks ears up suddenly*

Yuna: *looks back curiously* What's wrong?

Stitch: *blinks a bit looking around* Youga hear something?

Yuna: *looks around, trying to find source of noise, but to no result* I don't hear anything.

Stitch: Stitch could swear he- *looks back to Yuna, only to have eyes widen as large shadow begins growing under her* Maka maka movba! *quickly grabs Yuna and carries her out of the way*

[There was a loud crashing nosie as the apparent blunt, round, object from the sky earlier suddenly crashed to the ground, almost striking Yuna and Stitch in the process, and scatterring dust everywhere as it formed a crator in the ground. The camera quickly pans back to Yuna and Stitch, who were down on the floor when Stitch pushed Yuna, coughing a bit as the dust filled their lungs breifly, then looked back to the large object.]

Yuna: *blinks surprised* What on earth was that?

[The camera quickly pans back to the large object as the dust finally dissipates. Revealing the object in hole, it looked like a large fifteen Ft. round sphere, which was entirely dark green in color. Only after a few short seconds, the strange sphere suddenly began to give off an audible humming noise as smoke surprisingly bursts from small circlish openings of the sphere. The machine began to make strange klanking noise as the left and right side of the sphere began seperating a bit, stretching out as large metallic grew from the newly seperated joints. In addition, the bottom portion of the sphere also pushed out as it seperated into left and right mechanical legs. Lastly, an oval shaped round portion of the hole on the top of it pushed up a bit, revealing the strange robotic-like camera head that was spying on them earlier, as well as a small thin attenae which stuck out the side of it. The giant machine gave off one last large humming noise as it finally stood tall, towering over both Yuna and Stitch, who looked at the metallic, now, twenty foot collosus as it looked back down at them. Although they couldn't tell it, the machine was looking more closely at Yuna as the camera from it zoomed up closer to her face.]

Yuna: *quickly gets back to feet while looking at the giant machine* W-What the heck is that thing?

[The camera quickly shifts back to the robots computerized point of view, which revealed it having a green-tinted vision of everything. It's view quickly changed from Yuna over to Stitch, who growled somewhat as if knowing what the machine was.]

Stitch: *squeezes fist* Ikabatooka Hamsterviel!

[The scene shifts back to the robot's head as it quickly looks up again, looking back at Yuna. The camera goes to the robot's point of view as computer data can be seen being inputted again on the computer-like screen. After a few seconds, another green rectangle-shaped box with yellow flashing letters appeared in the center again, this time reading, "PRIMARY OBJECTIVE", then looked back to Stitch who still growled at it a bit. More data was being inputted again as the tinted vision began to change from green to red. This time when the data was done calculating, a dark red box with orange flashing letters could be seen, this time reading, "Threat Detected", which was also followed by, "Capture PRIMARY OBJECTIVE". The robot quickly began to hum again as the camera lens on it's head quickly turned red, which Yuna grew a bit nervous about as she looked at it.]

Yuna: *slowly backs away* S-Stitch? Is it me or is that thing looking at me?

*BRRRSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH*

[Before Yuna or Stitch could react, two rocket-like boosters grew from the back of the large, round, robot as it quickly burst towards Yuna. Stitch had attempted to stop it, charging straight forward, but was easily smacked to the side, crashing into a tree in the process.]

Yuna: *looks to Stitch worriedly* Stit-Geeeh!

[The camera watches as Yuna quickly let out a yelp, being grabbed by the megaton robot in crushing grip.]

Robot: *speaks in deep man-like computer voice* Statement: Yuna Kamihara. You are to come with me.

Yuna: *continues struggle to get out of grip*

[Trying as hard as she could to struggle out of the robot's grip, it was to no use as the robot had a firm grip on her. As she continued to struggle, the robot moved her closer to it's head, as if inspecting her to make sure she was the right one she was looking for. The robot's attention suddenly shifted as the camera pans to behind the robot's back, watching as Stitch was seen quickly scurrying up it's back.]

Stitch: *growls* Youga let her go right now!

Robot: Response: I don't want to. Irritation: Stop that that tickles.

[The robot gave off a strange wirring noise as it surprisingly did as it was told, dropping Yuna from the air a bit, landing her on her backside. However, by the time Stitch climbed to it's head and realized it, the robot began to hum loudly as it suddenly pulled all it's body parts back into the large sphere-like structure that it once was, then rolled backwards a bit. Before Stitch could figure out what was going on, the rockets on it's back suddenly burst as the sphere, with Stitch who was still on top of it, shot out staight into the sky, possibly fifty feet into the air before it began to stop. To Stitch's surprise, and nervousness, the sphere itself rolled part way until Stitch could be seen pointed towards the bottom again. He's seen staring at the camera with a minor gulp before the same rockets shot out again blasting straight towards the ground like an astroid. Unfortunately, the force pushing back against Stitch was too great as he was practically squeezed against the sphere, closing his eyes as he neared the ground. Although she wanted to help, Yuna panicked as she knew she couldn't do anything, quickly running back a bit before the large sphere suddenly collided into the ground, Stitch first.]

*BOOOOOOOOOM*

[Everything within a half mile radius managed to feel the impact of the crash, majority of it being only trees or a few minor Yokai. Yuna was also knocked off her feet as a large blanket of dust quickly covered the area, fogging up everything considerably. Yuna winced a bit as she shook her head, trying to get the momentary fuzzy daze that was in her head, before gasping a bit and looking back. She could see the large robot standing again with it's limbs out, looking down at the small crator-like hole it made when it landed. Yuna's eyes trembled a bit as she began to fear the worst, quickly running toward the crator to look for Stitch. Though the dust made it hard to see at first, she quickly leaped into the crator a bit as kneeled down towards Stitch, who was face flat in the crator, and covered in bruises. Her eyes began to water a tincy bit, fearing that something horrible may have befallen him, but gasped in great relief as she saw him twitching his hand a bit, pushing himself from the ground slowly.]

Stitch: *moans somewhat in pain* Ogaaataaaa...

Yuna: *smiles happily* Stitch! *hugs tightly* You're ok.

Stitch: *shakes head from ache before looking up, eyes widening* Yuna!

Yuna: *blinks confused* Huh? *quickly looks up and gasps* Ahh!

[The camera pans back to the giant robot as it lifted one of it's massive right feet, raising it over Yuna and Stitch, prepared to step on the two of them. The two quickly huddled tightly, fearing the worst for themselves, and knowing that in their current state, they couldn't take on or escape the robot itself. Before the robot could squish them, however, the ground began to cackle a bit as the robot began to wobble a bit unbalanced, rising into the air as it shook. Yuna and Stitch quickly look back curiously, noticing the strange wirring noise as the robot levitated.]

Yuna & Stitch: *blink confused* Huh? *stare for a few seconds before looking down to it's other foot, both gasping in shock*

[The camera slowly pans down from the large robot's head, all the way down to it's foot, revealing the savior in question; Stitch! Much to the shock, surprised, releif, and confusion of the duo, the person in question was very much another Stitch, who had the robot's massive foot lifted up to it's shoulders.]

Robot: *wobbles arms back and forth, trying to keep balance* Scared: I'm afraid of hieghts.

Alt. Stitch: *grumbles a bit* Toboga...leave them...alone! *roughly tosses the robot a good thirty feet into the ocean, creating a huge splash, then wipes forehead* Phew, taka made it. *looks back to Yuna and Stitch, both still with shocked expressions on their faces*

Yuna: N-No way...*climbs self out of crator while walking near other Stitch, still in surprise* Are you really...Stitch?

Alt. Stitch: *rubs back of head* Hmmm Ih and naga.

Stitch: *quickly scurries out of crator too, looking at other self in surprise* Naga tay...Youga just like Stitch!

Alt. Stitch: *laughs pointing to self* Haha, meega am Stitch! *looks away a bit* Ehhh well other Stitch anyway.

Yuna: *blinks confused* What do you mean "other"?

Alt. Stitch: *opens mouth to reply before ears twitch, quickly looking back*

[The camera pans back to the ocean as the large yet strange robot from earlier can be seen moving about, trying to steady itself back to it's feet again.]

Robot: Comment: I'm going to get really rusty after this.

Alt. Stitch: *grumbles a bit before looking back at both* Naga time to explain, movba! *quickly grabs Yuna and Stitch's hands before running into woods*

Yuna: *confused* Wha-Wait! What's going on?

Alt. Stitch: *looks back while still running* Later, first run!

[The camera quickly looks back to the large robot as it finally made it's way to it's feet again, with it's head zooming in it's vision again. The camera shifts to the robot's point of view as it whirs for a few seconds, inputting data again like before. However, unlike before, this time a grey box with black lettering appeared on the monitor, reading "Error Error, Error," repeatedly.]

Robot: *speaking in deep tone man-like computer voice* Error, error. Second primary threat detected. Processing...*begins making strange whirring noises for a few seconds before giving off a delightful "beeeeep" noise* Processing complete. Decision: Continue with primary objective. *camera lens turns red* Secondary Objective: Eliminate all threats that get in the way.

[The camera begins to shake a bit as the robot's feet begin bursting with fire like a rocket, slowly ascending into the sky while standing perfectly straight. As soon as the robot was up and above the cliff's hieght, it soon leans forward as iit stretches it's arms out in front of itself, superman style, before the rockets on it's feet quickly burst off straight ahead, beginning chase after Yuna and the two Stitches. Meanwhile, the camera pans back to said trio as they can be seen continuing to run, both of who were still being pulled by the strange, other Stitch. Of course, they were also pulling their own wieght, not really wanting to take risks back with the giant robot that was after them for some unknown reason. After another minute of running, they finally came to a stop as they entered a small clearing.]

Yuna & Stitch: *breath heavily a bit from exhaustion*

Yuna: Huff...huff...Ok...*looks back to other Stitch* Now will you tell us what the heck is going on?

Alt. Stitch: *pulls out small remote with button on it from extra arm* Naga yet. *clicks button*

[The camera shifts back to the clearing as a large red ship can be seen suddenly becoming visible again as the cloaking device wore off. The ship itself was a rather small one, though, just large enough for the three of them altogether. The ship was in the casual bird-like structure, with wingspan that stretched a good twenty feet, and pointed tip. The rockets in the back were the only thing differing it from a regular jet from an alien space ship. The camera pans back to a still amazed Yuna and Stitch, who still knew nothing about what was going on, aside from the fact a different Stitch was trying to save them from some crazy robot Hamsterviel made.]

Alt. Stitch: *presses another button on remote, causing side to open up and roll down stairway to inside* Get in, now! *quickly runs into the ship, already getting it started up*

Yuna & Stitch: *look back to each other a bit unsure for a few seconds before nodding to each other, quickly running inside as the opening closed behind Yuna*

[As the duo is seen strapping into their seats, a large oval-shaped bubble is seen closing over them, most likely due to the fact they were ready for take off, and not a moment too soon. The camera quickly shifts back down the path Yuna and the two Stitches took to get here as the large dark green robot can still be seen bursting towards them at quick speed.]

Yuna: *looks back to the other Stitch* Now what do we do?

Alt. Stitch: *grins looking back* Hold on tight! *presses button on front of ship, activating the rockets*

[The camera pans to the back of the ships as the large rockets can be seen bursting on scheduel. The landing gear of the ship is seen pulling up as the ship itself begins to hover in midair, with the other Stitch pulling on the steering controls. Strangely, to the other twos' confusion and nervousness, the other Stitch is seen turning the ship until it's aiming towards the giant robot, which was still charging over to them.]

Yuna: *nervous* W-What are you-

Alt. Stitch: Feeboogoo! *quickly slams fist on button*

[The duo is seen suddenly yelping out of fear and startled as the ship begins bursting straight ahead, right into the oncoming path of the other robot as well. At the same time, the robot itself is seen zooming in it's camera lens as it begins inputting minor data into it's computer. This only lasts a few seconds though as it quickly finishes the inputting, and begins charging the rockets towards the trio with twice it's booster power. Meanwhile, back to the trio, As Yuna and Stitch continued to scream a bit worriedly and scarred, the other Stitch simply chuckles before pressing a few more buttons on the ship's computer, then thrusts the throttle forward, causing the ship to cotninue speeding up.]

Alt. Stitch: *raises fists excitedly* Hang on, ehahahaaha!

Yuna & Stitch: *screaming in fear* Waaaahahhhhhhh!

[The camera pans back outside as it begins moving ahead of the ship by a couple yards. Suddenyl, a strange swirling vortex of purple and blue can be seen appearing straight ahead of the ship, opening a strange black hole, which the ship is seen quickly flying into. And not a moment to soon, as the portal can be seen disappearing, right before the robot can reach it. The robot looks back while flying, trying to calculate where the ship had gone, as well as it's primary objective. As the robot looked back ahead however, it suddenly saw itself coming to a flat mountain-like rock structure, the head of the robot looking up to see how big it is, before suddenly crashing into it.]

*BOOM!*

[The camera pans around the explosion as robot pieces of the now destroyed robot can be seen scattered amongst the ground of the structure, everything now broken rubble from the before, powerful robot. As pieces continue to fall, the robot's head is seen suddenly falling to the ground too. The robot gives a strange blink, screening over the lens a bit as a blink, before whirring a bit.]

Robot: Response...ouch.

[The scene suddenly shifts to a grand view of space, as the ship the trio had escaped in is seen flying through it. Both, Yuna and Stitch were in shock and awe at the scenery, neither of them seeing space like this before. They passed numerous stars and planets in mere seconds, as the large ship continued flying forward, admiring the strange beauty the reaches of space seemed to have, never witnessing something so big and vast before. Even then, however, their attention quickly shifted back to the strange other Stitch, who was casually leaning back while flying the ship with his feet and his hands against the back of his head, they had just met, who saved them not ten minutes ago from the giant robot that had tried to capture Yuna earlier.]

Yuna: Ok, other Stitch, or...whoever, tell us what's going on right now.

Alt. Stitch: *droops ears a bit slightly frowning, then turns around rubbing back of head* Ehh...naga sure isa best to explain here. Long story.

Stitch: *tilts head curiously* Gaba ikibatooka want with Yuna in the first place?

Alt. Stitch: *sighs* Longer story. *turns around again, clicking a few buttons on the board* Look, isa be lot faster if wega go home first. Have buujiboo explain it.

Stitch: *tilts head blinking curiously* Buujiboo? *unbuckles before walking over, looking up at the other Stitch curiously* Youga living with buujiboo?

Alt. Stitch: *smiles nodding* Ih, wega live on Jumba's home planet! Wega love each other lots!

Stitch: *looks up into thought with delight smile, fantasizing other Stitch's life* Angeeel...

Yuna: *looks at other Stitch curiously* But wait, why are we going back to Jumba's home planet? I mean, why don't we just go back to Ear-

*ERRRRRHHH*

[The ship came to a sudden stop as the other Stitch suddenly pulled back on the breaks, causingthe ship to strangely make a noise, similar to that of a car suddenly stopping when on an open road, and causing Yuna and Stitch to jerk forward, falling on the ground. They quickly shook the fall off them though as they made it back to their feet, looking back at the other Stitch who continued looking ahead for a few seconds, somewhat shaking the throttle.]

Yuna: *blinks confused* What's wrong?

Alt. Stitch: *remains silent for a few seconds before looking back with slight frown* Ummm listen. When wega get there, naga mention Earth to buujiboo. Ever, okitaka?

Yuna & Stitch: *blink confused looking back at each other for a few seconds before looking back at other Stitch*

Stitch: Why naga?

Alt. Stitch: *sighs a bit scratching back of head for a bit, then looks back* Look, naga talk about it now, okitaka? *pushes throttle again as ship moves* Wega just focus on getting home first.

[The camera pans back to to the outisde as the ship quickly takes off again at quick speeds. Although Yuna and Stitch still had alot of questions about it, esspecially since nothing was answered since they all first met, they decided to put questions behind them for the time being, esspecially since this other Stitch just saved their lives. The camera pans back to the ship as it is still seen flying, five minutes later. The scenerey begins to change a bit as the ship begins to enter the orbit of a large, purple-blue planet, bits of it with crators in it. The camera pans back to Yuna and Stitch who are looking out the window of the ship in wonder.]

Stitch: *looks in amazement* Ooohhhhh beautifaaa!

Yuna: *looks all around window* Beautifa indeed...

[The camera pans back to the ship itself as it slowly begins to zoom out, possibly at a full miles length. All around them, and right under the ship, there was a large canyon-like crator , which must've stretched at least a half mile down. But at the bottom of the crator was a beautiful alien city. Many of the buildings were shaped in roundish portions, some of which even had strange poles sticking out of one side, and connecting to others. And some of them were down right loopy, though, all of which had strangely similar shapes to that of household things, like a yellow building with blue windows that looked partly like a lamp. Or another building that looked like a large dumbell standing up straight. As Yuna looked around, her attention shifted to the sky as she grabbed Stitch's attention, pointing to the light purple sky with bluish streaks in it. As fun as the sightseeing was, it soon came to an end as the ship landed near a cliffside which over looked the canyon. The large window is seen opening up as the other Stitch quickly hops out of it.]

Yuna & Stitch: *climb out of the ship, looking at the other Stitch*

Yuna: Hey, where are you- *pauses looking at the house he scurried out to and gasps*

Alt. Stitch: *knocking on door* Buujiboo, wega's here!

[The camera zooms out from the other Stitch's view as it slowly reveals the large house he stood in front of. Though it wasn't exactly all that interesting to look at, least compared to the other alien buildings, it still did it's piece to stand out compared to the other buildings down in the crator, esspecially since it was the only one atop a cliff of the crator. The house itself looked more like a large blue dome. Although they couldn't tell, much of the house was built into the cliff itself. And on the left edge of the house was a larger shaped dome, which connected to the house and ground itself, and atop that dome was another, smaller, dome, which seemed almost like the top of a tower, if the large house was a castle. The camera pans back to the other Stitch as he can be seen knocking on the door a few times, then looks back.]

Alt. Stitch: By the way, meega should mention, youga miiiiight be surprised when youga meet buuji.

Yuna: *just gives soft smile* Hey, don't worry. Alternate Universe or not, nothing's gonna surprise me about your buujiboo.

?: *can be heard from inside the house* Just one minute, Stitchie.

Yuna & Stitch: *both blink in mix of surprise and shock at sound of voice before looking back at each other*

Yuna: S-Stitch? Is it me, or d-did that sound like-

Stitch: *looks at Yuna in disbelief too* Naga tay...

*creeeeeea*

[The camera pans back to the doorway as it begins to open slowly, making a small creaking sound as it does. Once it fully opens, the other Stitch is seen looking up happily with a delightful smile, all the while, the camera only shows strange, slim long legs in the doorway, which are in no way close to resembling Angel's.]

Alt. Stitch: *Jumps into stranger-in-question's arms happily* Buujiboo! *nussles head into chest*

?: *chuckles a bit while patting head* Ohh Stitchie, you've only been gone for half an hour. *looks back up to the other two*

Yuna & Stitch: *have pupil-less expressions while staring in complete shock and opened mouths*

[The camera slowly pans from the feet of the so called "buujiboo", all the way to the top. What really got Yuna and Stitch off was who the other stranger was. It wasn't some strange space alien who was completely different from the experimental race, nor was it a different experiment from the experimental family. It wasn't even in the least bit alien at all. To Stitch's shock and surprise, this "buujiboo", which dashed his dreams away of meeting Angel again, was a human girl. And to Yuna's twice as much shock, and total disbelief, and possible mass hysteria that was growing inside of her mind from this picture, the stranger wasn't a strantger at all. The buujiboo the other Stitch continued to refer to, was her. Antoher Yuna Kamihara. While looking identical to the current Yuna in almost all ways, the only noticable difference this one had from herself was the blue dress with white flower tops on it that the other Yuna was wearing. The other Yuna chuckled a bit as she scratched the back of her head a bit nervously, knowing how the two would react.]

Alt. Yuna: *chuckles a bit* Heh heh, this must be a bit surprising, huh?

Yuna & Stitch: *pointing with still pupiless expressions and opened mouths* A-ahaha-hag-aghhh-gh-

Yuna: *continues pointing and staring for few more seconds before shaking head in disbelief* O-Oh I get it. Hehheh, y-you two are just really good friends in this Universe...right?

Alt. Yuna: *chuckles a bit, then shakes a bit while smiling casually* Hate to disopoint you, but nope. We're buujiboos. *nussles nose against Stitch's* Ain't that right Stitchie?

Alt. Stitch: *puurrrrrsss*

*THUD*

*THUD*

Alt. Yuna & Alt. Stitch: *blink confused looking back*

[The camera pans back to the two now passed out current Yuna and Stitch as they can be seen slat on their backs, with pupiless eyes wide opened while still passed out. The other Stitch droops his ears and slightly moans a bit as he looks back to his Yuna.]

Alt. Stitch: Buujiboo?

Alt. Yuna: *blinks curiously looking back* Yeah Stitchie?

Alt. Stitch: Stitch thinks wega killed them.


	2. Why We Are

Part 2:

?: Yuuuunaaaaa...Yuuuuuunaaaaaaa...

Yuna: *winces a bit before slowly opening eyes, and sees Stitch's head looking down at her* S-Stitch? *gives relaxed smile* Ohhh Stitch. You won't believe what I just went through. I had the wierdest dream.

Stitch: *smiles nodding, before looking back* Ih, buujiboo! She's waking up!

Alt. Yuna: *head can be seen looking down at her from behind couch* Hey there sleepyhead.

Yuna: *looks to other Yuna with relaxed smile* Ohhhh Yuna. You won't believe what I just went through. I had the weirdest- *blinks at realization before jumping* Aghhh! *falls off couch* Ooof!

*thud*

[The camera zooms out from Yuna as it looks around the room. Currently the four, the current Stitch included who was on another, smaller couch, revealing what appeared to be the living room. The entire living room had wooden floors, but a large purple rug that covered a majority of the floor easily within the room. There were three couches in the room as well; 1 big one in the front for about four people, and two smaller ones on the sides to accomodate two people each. In front of the large couch was a large, rectangled-shape coffee table, which had a small, white vase with a strange alien-ish plant sticking out of the hole. And in the back of the living room, was the biggest TV current Yuna had ever seen, which must've been a 64 in. flat screen, which was planted right in the middle of the wall. The camera pans back to Alt. Yuna as she can be seen blinking curiously.]

Alt. Yuna: You know you're gonna hurt yourself if you keep falling down.

Stitch: *moans a bit rubbing, then yawns a bit* Eghhhh gaba time ika-*blinks seeing other Stitch and Yuna*

Alt. Yuna: *chuckles while waving* Hey other Stitchie.

Stitch: *jumps* Aaaah-*falls from couch* Oooof!

Alt. Stitch: Annnnd other meega falls too.

Yuna: *quickly gets back to feet and looks to other Yuna and Stitch still in shock* W-What the heck is going on here?

Alt. Yuna: *sighs before walking over, gesturing hands in a calm demanor* Ok, look, just take it easy for a bit and we'll explain.

Yuna: W-Well of course I need you to explain! *looks around the room* I mean t-this planet, this place, *pauses looking back and pointing to other accusingly* and y-you two? What's going on?

Alt. Yuna: Like I said, just let me explain. *looks to strange bracelet-like device on wrist, hearing it beeping*

Yuna: *blinks curiously* What's that?

Alt. Yuna: *smiles looking back* Nothing much, just means it's time for dinner. You guys hungry? *walks back and into kitchen area*

Alt. Stitch: *hops onto Yuna's head while she's passing by and goes with her*

Yuna & Stitch: *blinks confused before looking back at each other*

Yuna: Stitch, please tell me you're disturbed by this too.

Stitch: *nods* Ih.

Yuna: *sighs relieved* Good, then I'm still sane.

[The scene shifts to only a few moments later as both Stitch's and Yuna can be seen seated at the dining table. This part of the kitchen was mostly just for eating, as the dishes, washers, etc. were in the other kitchen room, where the other Yuna could be seen setting some food on a large serving tray. The table itself seemed pretty basic, compared to what Yuna and Stitch were expecting. It was a flat, grey, rectangled shape table. Even then however, it still had a simple vase for decoration in the middle, though, no flowers in it. The three looked back to the doorway, along with the camera, as the other Yuna can be seen carrying food in.]

Alt. Yuna: Ok, dig in. *sets the food around the table, then walks over to chair next to other Stitch*

Alt. Stitch: Ohhh! Meega help, buujiboo! *quickly pulls out chair for Yuna then sets her in*

Alt. Yuna: *chuckles a bit* Hmhmhm, thanks Stitchie.

Alt. Stitch: *salutes* Amataka! *quickly gets back to chair and begins devouring servings*

Yuna: *eye twitches* I think I'm gonna pass out again...*looks back to Stitch* What about you Sti-

Stitch: *already busy devouring food too*

Yuna: *sighs* Nevermind.

Alt. Yuna: *looks back to other Yuna* Don't worry about the food. I'm used to Stitchie's appetite, so I made sure to make a lot of extra.

Yuna: *blinks curiously looking back at other Yuna* Hm?

Alt. Yuna: *gestures hand toward food* Go ahead, try some.

Yuna: *looks to the food before growing surprised*

[The camera pans to the food around the table, even the ones the Stitches were eating. The food itself was rather questionable, and more or less, disturbing to even consider eating. One bowl at strange octopus like tentacles in it, with green top skin and a purple underskin. Another bowl had a strange green goo in it, though, looked very similar to a bowl of soup. One of the other bowls of food had strange looking purple eggs in it, which seemed to be a bit larger than normal eggs, almost like ostrich eggs. Finally, , looking at the bowl which had the closest thing to human food, had basic rolls of bread in it, which even smelled like bread, though, given the other three bowls, Yuna was still unsure about it.]

Yuna: *scratches back of head nervously* Ehhh if it's ok, I think I'll eat later.

Alt. Yuna: Aww c'mon, it's not as bad as it looks. I was nervous the first time too, but it actually tastes really good!

Yuna: *looks back at food nervously* R-Really?

Alt. Yuna: *nods* Mhhm. You'd be surprised how much of this stuff actually tastes like human food.

Yuna: Well...I guess it wouldn't hurt to try. *grabs bowl of green soup, then scoops some in spoon*

Alt. Yuna: * grows nervous* Err wait, Yuna, I don't think you should-

Yuna: Nomh. *slurps up scoop*

Alt. Yuna *feels sweat drop* Nevermind.

Yuna: *eyes widen before making sour green face, covering mouth* Mmhhhhh!

Alt. Yuna: *points to kitchen with thumb* Sinks in the kit-

Yuna: *bursts to kitchen before barfing up soup* Bleeeegh!

Alt. Yuna: *shrugs* Same thing happened to me first time. *takes bite out of purple egg*

Yuna: *moans rubbing stomach, walking back over* Ehhhhh...not the best thing I ever tasted...

Alt. Stitch: *swallows food in mouth before looking to Yuna* If youga think that's bad, wait till youga find out ika's made out of-

Alt. Yuna: *quickly covers Alt. Stitch's mouth* Eh heh, I really don't think she wants to know.

Yuna: *rubs stomach again* Got that right...*looks back to other Yuna curiously* So now would you mind telling me what's going on here?

Alt. Yuna: *looks back to Alt. Stitch whose still eating* Well, to put it simply, let's just say I have a few enemies in this universe, and that robot you saw-

Yuna: *shakes head* No no no, I mean with you two! I mean you, *looks back to other Stitch whose picking nose*, and him, *looks back to other Yuna*, h-how did this all happen?

Alt. Yuna: *blinks confused* What? Aren't you and your Stitch together?

Yuna: *widens eyes* Are you serious? I mean just look at him, he's a genetic experimental alien!

Stitch: *nods standing on chair* Yeah, and Yuna's nowhere near as young looking as Angel buujiboo!

Yuna: Yeah, she- wait... *blinks before glaring back at Stitch* What's that supposed to mean?

Alt. Yuna: *rubs back of head somewhat nervously* Hooooh boy, this isss kinda awkward then.

Yuna: *looks back to other Yuna* Well how do you think we feel? IT'S COMPLETELY AWKWARD FOR US!

Alt. Yuna: *sighs before looking down at hands* Well...I can sort've explain that part. See, back Stitch and I first got here, I felt lonely and really depressed for awhile. I didn't care much about anything, and felt guilt riding up inside me for a long time. *smiles petting other Stitch's head*

Alt. Stitch: *closes eyes and purs softy while being petted*

Alt. Yuna: But Stitchie here, he never game up on me. He went through lengths and lengths just to see me even smile again, and make me happy. Even after a few moments were I was angry with him, he always stuck by my side.

Yuna: *confused* But what about the whole buujiboo thing?

Alt. Yuna: *chuckles a bit* Heheh,well, that part I took by surprise too. In fact, my reaction was a bit shocked as you were, perhaps a little less though. An incident occured about a month after living in the house, and at first when Stitch called me buujiboo, I thought it was some heat-of-the-moment kinda thing. And to be honest, when he asked me to be buujiboo, I couldn't tell him no at first, because he seemed so sad about things he lost too, and after everything he did for me, I lied and said I'd love too.

Stitch: *blinks confused* Gaba happened with incident?

Alt. Stitch: House's security went coocoo and try to dekata Stitch and buujiboo.

?: *can be heard through house* Going coocoo and messing with Security system to get out of bath are two differnt things!

Yuna & Stitch: *grow surprised at sound of voice*

Yuna: *looks up at cieling* Isn't that-

?: *descends down on flat tv-like screen in front of table with face appearing on monitor* Haha, who else, other than Evil Genius?

Yuna & Stitch: *stand looking at familiar face happily* Jumba!

Jumba: Evil Genius will admit, never thought he'd see second pair of faces around here.

Yuna: *tilts head a bit curiously* Where are you speaking from? *looks around room* You somewhere else in the house?

Jumba: Well...technically Evil Genius is house now. Evil Genius had to upload mind into cyberspace awhile back, and now he's pretty much Little Girl's guardian.

Yuna: So your stuck in cyberspace?

Jumba: *shrugs* Eh, more or less, though it does have it's disadvantages-

?: JUMBAAAA!

Jumba: *rolls eyes* Pleakly, being one of them.

Pleakly: *descends on monitor in similar fasion* Who do you think you are running off like that? You're suppose to help me with cleaning duty today, remember?

Jumba: *looks back to Pleakly* Unless one-eyed noodle is blind, we have company!

Pleakly: Huh? *looks back to other Yuna and Stitch and gasps* Ahhhhh! It's another little monster! *quickly retreats back to cieling on monitor*

Stitch: *blinks confused* Heh?

Jumba: Oh don't mind him. He's just sick of cleaning duties considering mess current 626 and little girl cause these days. Speaking of which, would you like to know how we got into cyberspace? Very interesting story.

Yuna: *tries giving sympathetic smile* Ehhhh sorry Jumba, but I just wanna figure out what's going on with the whole buujiboo fiasco.

Jumba: *sighs* Evil Genius understands, buuuut you don't know what your missing. *leaves going back to cieling*

Yuna & Stitch: *look at the cieling curiously for few more seconds, then back to other Yuna*

Yuna: Well that was unexpected. So you were saying?

Alt. Yuna: *smiles softly nodding, looking at and petting Stitch's head again* Anyways, like I said, I lied about it and said I loved him to. I was mostly hoping he would've gotten along with a different alien if I waited long enough. But after awhile, some more things happened throughout the weeks, and eventually, after everything I realized Stitch went through just to save me, I realized I loved him too for it, and we've been real buujiboo's ever since.

Yuna: *blinks curiously* Huh, that's quite a story...*looks up into thought briefly then back at other Yuna* But does Grandma know about it?

Alt. Yuna: *pauses suddenly while staring blankly into space*

Alt. Stitch: *gulps silently while thinking to self* Caraba snabba...

Yuna: *smiles casually* Or what aboutour friends? Like Taro and Sasha.

Alt. Yuna: *closes eyes while unseenly, except for her Stitch, squeezing hand in lap*

Alt. Stitch: *droops ears looking at Yuna's somewhat tensed face* Buuji...

Yuna: *looks around room curiously* Come to think of it, why are you on an alien planet anyway? I mean, I know it looks cozy and all, but shouldn't you be back on Earth with everyone?

Alt. Yuna: *suddenly stands up, still looking away from the other two* Y-You know what? I t-think I should go get some blankets for you t-two tonight. Chances are y-you might be here for a few d-days...*walks out of kitchen and upstairs, with audible sad sniffle and tone*

Alt. Stitch: *looks away sadly while Yuna leaves before hopping to feet and growling at Yuna* Toboga!

Yuna: *blinks surprised* What? I was just curi-

Alt. Stitch: Graaah! *leaps straight to Yuna's head*

Yuna: *jumps a bit frieghtened, falling back in chair* Ahhhh!

*SMASH*

[The camera suddenly looks from the cieling as fifty noticable robotic arms are seen descending from it before pinning down the other Stitch, who was just inches away from scratching at Yuna's face, pinning him against the table, and breaking it as it pinned him to the floor soon after. Stitch could be seen quickly hopping off his chair and standing in front of his Universes' Yuna defensively, though, still a bit suprised that the other Universe Stitch would try to attack her to begin with. The camera looks as Yuna sees a monitor descend from the cieling, down towards the other Stitch that was currently pinned down.]

Jumba: *seen on the monitor* To be honest, Evil Genius was hoping it wouldn't get this bad.

Yuna: Would someone tell us what's going on?

Alt. Stitch: *growls angrily* Stitch should dekata you! Stitch saved other Yuna and Stitch's life and youga making buujiboo cry!

Yuna: *blinks confused* What are you talking about? I just wanted to know why you guys aren't back home to begin with.

Jumba: *sighs closing eyes* That is because...this is their home now.

Yuna & Stitch: *growing confused* Huh?

[The scene shifts back to the living room a few minutes later. Fortunately, with a bit of persuading, Jumba mangaged to get the other Stitch to let it go as far as any anger he had against Yuna. He still growled a bit here and there but simply shrugged it off as he was seen scurrying upstairs, seeing how his buujiboo was doing. The camera pans to the large TV Jumba's living room had as some data could be seen uploaded to it. At the same time, current Yuna could be seen sitting on the couch with Stitch in her lap.]

Jumba: Evil Genius should warn you, this might be a bit hard to take in. This is a recording of what transpired a little over two months ago.

[The camera pans back to the TV as a video recording could be seen playing. On the screen was a slug-like newsreporter speaking into the mic. To Yuna and Stitch's shock, behind them was a picture of Earth. However, this Earth was completely dried up looking, with dark brown land and tannish-brown colors where the ocean used to be. And all around the Earth was a swirling dried up dust cloud.]

Reporter: *places hand against headphone, as if listening to message being recieved, before replying* This is Karl Flammington with the Urgent Galactic News report.

[The news camera zooms into a closer picutre of the Earth, seeing how it swirls even with the dust clouds everywhere.]

Karl: Behind me are the tragic remains of less advanced-yet-peaceful planet called E-arth. Merely hours ago, this planet was the victim of a tragic event, which desolated the entire ecosystem within mere hours, and killed off all forms of life located on this planet, both wild and civil.

Yuna: *places hand near more, in shock* No way...

Karl: While most species of this planet remain a mystery, one such alien, or Human, as they are called, will be remembered.

[The camera zooms out again as Karl can be seen reading a note with the info on it.]

Karl: A Mrs. Lilo Pelakai, who was the Earth's first, and only representative to the galactic federation.

[The camera shows the TV as a picture of Lilo in her adult age can be seen in a large photograph, next to Karl, taking up half the TV.]

Stitch: *blinks surprised while quickly jumping to feet* Gaba?

Karl: Mrs. Pelakai was the only known Human to have the most contact wtih Intergalactic life at a young age. Her memories and services to the Galactic Federation of stopping Dr. Hamsterwheel will live on forever, even after her life.

[The screen suddenly puases as everything goes a bit buzzy. The camera looks back to Jumba as he can be seen typing a few things within the monitor, causing the TV to turn off. He sighs a bit before looking back to shocked expressions that filled both Yuna and Stitch's faces. The two were in complete shock over what they heard within the last two minutes. The Earth being nothing more than a pile of crumbling dust, all wildlife like plants and animals being gone, and for Stitch, Lilo being one of them. As for Yuna, shefelt a small bit of tears welling up in her eyes. It wasn't just from shock of what happened wtih Earth, but from realizing what the other Stitch was so worked up about about her not mentioning Earth in the first place. Yuna quickly shook her head after another few seconds of thoughts before looking back to Jumba.]

Yuna: B-But this doesn't make any sense! What happened to the Earth?

Jumba: *sighs for a bit while looking away somewhat* It was...the result of an experiment.

Stitch: *looks to Jumba in shock* Gaba? Ika your doing?

Jumba: *shakes head* No. Jumba would never be able to live with himself if he was at fault for this. *looks up into thought* This was Hamsterviel's doing.

Yuna & Stitch: *looked with somewhat shocked-yet-unsurprised expressions*

Yuna: N-No way...He did this?

Jumba: Don't get Evil Genius wrong. Of course it wasn't intentional. His plans would never go this well otherwise. He created an experiment called 630, which called itself Bio.

[The scene shifts to a flashback, showing frozen images of art-like scenes, showing each of the different scenarios Jumba explains about, the first being Hamsterviel witnessing his experiment being created in one of the large experimental capsules like all experiments are made in.]

Jumba: Experiment 630 was unlike any creation Hamsterviel or I ever worked on. Hamsterviel was outraged by this Universe's Stitch because he had recieved his 43 good deeds, and was ready to get his wish. So in order to stop him, Hamsterviel worked endlessly to create the first three-in-one experimental clone ever, using the DNA of 626, 625, and Leroy.

Yuna: *looks curiously* Whose Leroy?

Jumba: Let's just say...another experiment Jumba created that went wrong. Anyway, Hamsterviel used the DNA to create this super experiment, which had all the strengths of each of the three experiments, put into one, without any of the weaknesses! But at the same time, he did something much, MUCH, worse. He created a living ticking poison bomb.

[The next flashback image shows experiment 630 looking at the past Stitch and Yuna with a sinister, evil, grin.]

Jumba: 630 was the combined DNA of the three experiments, as I said before. However, the DNA Hamsterviel mixed created a deadly corrosive acidic substance which would deteriorate anything that came into contact with him by mere touch. In addition, the poison itself actually started to deteriorate himself from the inside. Strangely, however, thanks to his tripled super computer-like brain, he was well aware of this as well, and created one of the most dreaded plots yet.

[The next image that appears is one showing 630 running off with a passed out Yuna in his arms in a really stormy weather, with a beaten up Stitch seen in the background, flat on his chest, yet, still grumbling a bit as he watched 630 carry Yuna away.]

Jumba: 630 stole the spiritual stone itself so 626 wouldn't be able to use it against him. He then kidnapped Yuna, and poisoned her with his own DNA, just by scratching her.

Yuna: *blinks surprised* He poisoned me-her? *rubs forehead growing confused headache* Us?

Jumba: In short, yes.

[The next image that comes up is split into two sides. The left side shows Stitch in front of a cuffed Leroy, who's still angered by his other's victory over his clone army many years ago. The image on the right shows Stitch trying to talk to Rueben into persuading him to help them, though, Rueben himself is a bit uncertain looking as he has his arms crossed.]

Jumba: 630 demanded that 626 bring Leroy and Rueben to the island for an epic showdown, saying he wanted to prove himself the superior creation ever made.

Stitch: *grumbles a bit* So youga just listened?

Jumba: *sighs* It's not like we had a choice. Experiment 630 had powers Jumba never deemed imaginable. He could lift 9000 times his wieght, stretch his limbs into all sorts of matters, and could even split himself into three seperate pieces, each with one third of his own power. *closes eyes uneasily* And with the poison coursing through Little Girl's viens, we only had so much time. We never stood a chance without the help of the other two. Even 627 was no match for 630.

Stitch: *grows surprised* 627 lost!

Jumba: *nods* In only two minutes too. *looks back into thought again*

[The next image that shows reveals Stitch, with an angered, growling expression, Rueben, with an easy, nervous expression, and Leroy, with a still somewhat irritant expression as he crossed his arms iwth a small glare, all three of them looking straight 630 in a darkened forest.]

Jumba: To Evil Genius' shock, 630 had thought through everything from the beginning, even only after being created 10 seconds beforehand. He laid this entire trap for Stitch, to bring his own cousins to meet with him. He knew if he wasted his energy, he would've deteriorated at a much faster rate, and become nothing more than a large pile of green goop. *looks back to Yuna and Stitch* His real intention was to devour 625, 626, and Leroy.

Yuna & Stitch: *gasp in shock* What/Gaba?

Jumba: He knew he was deteriorating. But he also knew that the DNA of 625, 626, and Leroy worked as an antidote to his own DNA. He contemplated if he devoured them, his own DNA structure would stablize, and he would live. Yet, despite all constant ends against him, even after 625 and Leroy were knocked out, 626 managed to use every ounce of his strength to defeat 630. *closes eyes again with slight frown* However, from there...everything went horrible for the two of them.

Yuna: *gulps a bit worriedly* W-What happened?

Jumba: *remains silent for few seconds before replying* Little Girl...Didn't make it.

Yuna & Stitch: *look in more shock*

[The next image that plays shows Stitch with drooped ears in absolute depression, looking at Yuna's now unconcious body, though, it wasn't actually unconcious. The background everywhere was storming erratically as well. What's more, Jumba, Pleakly, the townspeople, and even 625, Leroy, and strangely enough Gantu, could be seen in the background, all with different depressed expressions as well.]

Jumba: The poison that coursed through her already took Little Girl's life, much earlier than Evil Genius had predicted. 626 was torn between choosing to save Earth, or Little Girl.

Yuna: *confused* What was wrong with Earth?

Jumba: Remember poison Evil Genius mentioned 630 had? Despite victory over him, 630 ended up destablizing, and became the pile of goop like Jumba said he would. However, the goop itself was his DNA, and it began eating away at the ground, slowly but surly reaching down towards the ocean. Upon first contact, the DNA would've released a deadly poison into the atmosphere, almost instantly eating away everything living on the entire planet. Nothing Jumba had could stop or contan the poison either. All hands rested up on 626 to use his wish to save everyone. But well...you can see where we are now. *looks away again* No one could really blame 626. He was at so much pressure at that point, he couldn't even think straight. He chose to save Little Girl's life, without thinking of the consequences.

Yuna: *looks down ffrowning* That's...so sad...

Stitch: *tilts head* But gaba they end up on planet?

Yuna: *looks back to Jumba* Yeah, I mean, why are they the only two who escaped?

Jumba: That was Jumba's doing.

[The next scene to play shows Jumba tirelessly working on a small ship, which was meant for only two people.]

Jumba: Sadly, we probably could've escaped with more people, but 625, Leroy, and Gantu took off with the only remaining ship we had left behind.

Stitch: *growls* Ikibatookas!

Jumba: *chuckles* Heheh, ikibatooka indeed. Luckily, I managed to create a small ship within the last few hours, which was just enough to get Little Girl and 626 to my home planet you see before you.

Yuna: *raises brow* I'm a bit surprised you managed to convince her to leave. *looks down at hands in lap* If it was me, I don't think I could-

Jumba: interrupts, raising brow* Force yourself to leave the planet and all your loved ones behind?

Yuna: *looks back somewhat surprised* Errrr...yeah.

Jumba: *closes eyes while sighing* Well that part...Jumba had complications with...

*Flashback*

[The scene shifts to the day Yuna and Stitch had to leave Earth. The scenery shows another stormy background, as well as a cliffside with a small red ship on top of it. The camera pans away from the ship as Stitch can be seen somewhat forcefully dragging a teribly upset Yuna, who struggled on her own feet, trying to pull away from Stitch's grip.]

Yuna: *shouting with tear-filled eyes* NO! STITCH STOP IT! I"M NOT GOING!

Stitch: *moans while still trying to pull Yuna, though, having increasingly hard time* But...Jumba said...wega have too! Goobaja Yuna!

Yuna: *continues to struggle* I SAID NO! I DON'T DESERVE TOO! *quickly kicks Stitch in the head, causing him to fall back, and begins running back*

Stitch: *moans rubbing head before looking at Yuna worriedly* Yuna wait!

Yuna: *continues running forward while looking back at Stitch sadly, before bumping into somewhat* Agh! *looks back and sees Jumba and Pleakly, both of them looking down at her, and grows worried* Jumba, pleeease! I can't goooo...*moans a bit crying into Jumba's shirt*

Jumba: *frowns a bit, lowering eyebrows, and patting back of Yuna's head* It's alright Yuna. Evil Genius perfectly understands frusteration and unwillingness to leave everything behind. And he won't fight you about this.

Yuna: *sniffles a bit while wiping tears a bit, then looks back up to Jumba* R-Really?

Pleakly: *gives somewhat sympathetic smile while nodding* Completely. Even I wouldn't want to leave my home behind if something like this happens.

Yuna: *grows small smile while rubbing tears* T-Thank you Jumba.

Jumba: *closes eyes* Don't thank Evil Genius.

Yuna: *looks up confused* Huh-

*Bzzzzzzzzzzzt*

[The camera watches as Yuna's entire body shows electricity spirialing around her for a few seconds before she collapses to her side, passing out. Fortunately, Jumba catches her before she falls with one hand, while revealing a small tazer-like device in the other.]

Jumba: *sighs* Evil Genius said he wouldn't fight you. Forcing is a different story. *carries Yuna over to Stitch and hands her to him, then kneels down* Take ship to Federation ship first just outside solar system. From there, Galactic Control will set you with coordinates and new ship to my home planet. *looks back to Yuna* And be sure to keep Little Girl safe Stitch. She's last hope if humanity wants to survive.

Stitch: *droops ears looking back at the still unconcious Yuna* Okitaka but, *looks back worriedly at Jumba* gaba about you two?

Jumba: *chuckles giving thumbs up* Hey, this is Evil Genius you're talking to. Evil Genius always has backup plan. *looks up at sky* Though, probably won't see each other for quite some time. *looks back to Stitch with casual smile* But above all, make sure you take care of Little Girl regardless ok?

Stitch: *looks back to Yuna for a few seconds before nodding back* Okitaka.

Jumba: *smiles* Good. *pats Stitch's head* Good luck to the both of you. *stands back up and begins to walk away before looking back* Oh, and also, when you get to Jumba's home, password is 149-OX, ok?

Stitch: *blinks confused* Gaba ika?

Jumba: Eheheh, you'll know when time comes.

Stitch: *nods in reply before running back to Ship with Yuna in arms*

Pleakly: *walks back with Jumba then looks at him questionabbly* Do you really have a plan, or did you make that part up?

Jumba: *shrugs* Eh, about 50/50.

Pleakly: *blinks surprised and worriedly, pausing as Jumba walks ahead* Please tell me your joking...

*End Flashback*

[The scene shifts back to the Yuna and Stitch on the couch. At the time, Yuna could be seen somewhat teary eyed, wiping of her tears as it rolled down her cheek. While Stitch didn't show any tears, he was just as sad as Yuna was, if not feeling a little bit worse about it.]

Yuna: W-wow...*sniffles* That's...so sad.

Stitch: *maons a bitsitting back down on Yuna's lap with drooped ears* Naga good story...

Jumba: *sighs* Some stories never have happy endings.

[The scene shifts to the room the other Yuna was in, along with her Stitch. Curiously enough, the room was an exact replica of Yuna's bedroom back on Earth, although the window now overlooked the alien city down in the large crator below. At the time, the other Yuna could be seen sitting on her bed with her face burried between her knees, making a few sniffling sounds here and there, seeming depressed about the day's earlier mentioning of Earth. At the same time, the other Universe's Stitch could be seen somewhat hugging her from the side, trying to provide somewhat comfort to her. While the scene shows this, Jumba's voice could still be heard narrating.]

Jumba: Looking at security footage of the house from the months earlier, Jumba was unsurprised at Little Girl's behavior. She was completely locked down in a state of depression. She would eat, she couldn't sleep, she barely looked alive for the most part. To Evil Genius' surprise, most of her depression came from guilt she had.

Yuna: *looks back to Jumba questionably* Why would she feel guilty?

Jumba: She believes if she wasn't kidnapped in the first place, none of this would've ever happened. If she was stronger, she believes what happened to Earth would've been prevented. Though, to even become as strong as an experiment like 630 would be hard to imagine.

Stitch: But naga other Yuna's fault! All ikibatooka 630's!

Jumba: *sighs* Jumba knows this. Yet, Little Girl struggled to see past that point, even after part of her depression went away. Even now, she can't help herself when Earth is even mentioned, much less her "Ohana".

Yuna: *looks away somewhat regretful* No wonder he didn't want me mentioning Earth...

Jumba: *smiles looking back at the two* But as she told you herself, Stitch did everything he could to make her happy again. Heh heh, you should've seen what he did to get her to eat again...

*Flashback*

[Scene shifts to the day after when Yuna and Stitch first came to Jumba's home. Stitch, with whatever he could get ahold of at a market, finally had dinner prepared. Though, the alien food itself was quite questionable. One bowl aparently looked like a bowl of green Soup, and the second bowl looked the same, except it had strange and creepy squid-looking tentacles in it. If anything, the third bowl had the closest looking thing to human food, mostly being rolls of bread, and the last one looked like a bowl of pasta, but unlike traditional pasta, the noodles to this one looked green while the "meatballs" (whatever kind of meat it was) was purple.]

Stitch: Yuna, dinner's ready. *sets table then smells food* Ahh, amataka. Yuna, youga maka?

[No reply.]

Stitch: Yuna? *walks over to couch to where he last saw Yuna and climbs up the back looking over* Yuna?

[ The camera looks down showing Yuna laying on her side like she had been all day. She still seemed to be completely unphased and depressed to notice anything around her, only having half opened, somewhat red eyes from the crying.]

Stitch: Yunaaa, maka maka! *rubs Yuna's shoulder gently*

Yuna: *eyes shift to side looking at Stitch* Huh?

Stitch: Goobaja, dinner time!

Yuna: *sighs* Fine... *lazily gets up from couch and sits at chair at Dinner Table with still half-opened, depressed eyes*

Stitch: *jumps to his chair* Chow time! *begins gobbling everything at dinner table at manner of seconds* *Ahhh, tasty. *picks at teeth with claw before seeing Yuna's bowl of "soup"* Youga gonna finish that?

[Stitch grabbed the bowl and was about to eat it before looking back at Yuna. He noticed that she still had her head down for the most part and was still sniffling sadly a bit. Stitch then moaned a bit as his ears drooped down, looking back between the food he was holding and Yuna. With a hearty sigh, he put the bowl back in front of Yuna.]

Yuna: *pushes bowl back to Stitch without even lifting head up*

Stitch: *blinks surprised and confused*

Yuna: Thanks Stitch, but I'm not hungry.

Stitch: *moans more depressed* But...Youga naga eat since we left...

Yuna: It's alright Stitch, you can have it.

[Instead of brightening up, this only made Stitch more bummed out. Normally he would jump at the chance of eating whatever food was offered to him. But the fact this was Yuna, and after everything they just went through, he knew she was really just too depressed to eat and was hungry. The fact his super hearing could hear her stomach grumble was another factor. Stitch tapped his chin in thought before getting idea.]

Stitch: *grabs spoon* Okitaka, train isa coming. Choo-choo! *moves hand steadily towards Yuna and acts like a choo-choo train*

Yuna: *just continues looking depressed*

Stitch: *flops ears down sadly before getting another idea* *begins making swooshing noise and moves spoon like a plane* Shhoooowsssh! Eeeek! Wesa gonna crash into Yuna's mouth. Eeeek! Save me! *wobbles spoon like crasing plane over to Yuna's mouth*

Yuna: *sniffles again and rubs a tear away from her eye*

Stitch: *moans depressed*

Yuna: Look, Stitch, I appreciate it alright? But I'm just not in the mood. You eat it.

Stitch: Mmmmh. *moans before lightbulb in head goes off* Ah ha! *quickly speeds out of area before returning* *puts on old grandma voice* Yuna.

Yuna: *looks at Stitch before eyes widen in surprise*

[As of now, whatever sanity Stitch had left seemed to have dissipated. He was currently clad in an old grandma look. He had bushy orange hair, a purplish-pink apron, old people glasses, apparent yet obvious lipstitck on his mouth, and was holding a cane in his left hand.]

Stitch: Yuna, this is your grandma. And meega-er Meega mean I say you will eat your dinner right now young lady! *wobbles cane back and forth like an angry grandma*

Yuna: *looks at Stitch with much disbelief before bursting out laughing, yet with tears rolling down her face a bit*

Stitch: *tilts head in confusion* Stitch naga get it. Yuna happy or sad?

Yuna: *continues laughing for few seconds before wiping away any tears* No Stitch, I'm, *sniffs* I'm laughing.

Stitch: At what? *looks down at outfit, still not getting it*

Yuna: *sighs to relax* At you Stitch. That was just too funny. *takes another deep breath and wipes away last tear* Phew, thanks Stitch. I needed that. *grabs spoon*

Stitch: *smiles* Okitaka. No pro'blama.

Yuna: *scoops up piece of soup then puts it in mouth* Mmh! *Starts scrunching face and turning green*

Stitch: *blinks at this* Why Yuna turning green like soup? *scratches head in confusions*

Yuna: *drops spoon and speeds towards sink coughing out food* Bllaaawgg!

Stitch: *picks up spoon and sniffs it* Hmmm...*scoops up bit of soup in spoon then tastes it* Maybe Galnarg Sweat naga good spice.

*End Flashback*

Jumba: Evil Genius is a bit surprised how much Little Girl has moved on since what happened to her planet, even for her. *looks up in thought* Even I don't think I could move on if it was my home planet.

Alt. Yuna: Though it's something I don't like mentioning, I'm not dreading on it anymore like I used to.

Yuna & Stitch: *jump from frieght at sudden appearance* Ahh!

[The camera pans back to the other Yuna, who could be seen currently holding a bundle of blankets in her arms, and the other Stitch, who was on Yuna's back in a piggyback-like style.]

Yuna: Yuna... *stands back up, looking at other Yuna apologetically* Listen, about what I said earlier, I'm really sor-

: *holds hand up, in pausing-like gesture* No, it's ok. You don't have to apologize.

Yuna: *frowns a bit* But-

Alt. Yuna: I mean it. *looks away for a bit with small smile* To be honest, once every now and then, I kinda have a breakdown if something reminds me of my family anyway. I'm just kinda glad I got this out of my system ahead of time compared to later for no unexplained reason.

Yuna: *continues slight frown* Yeah, but still...

Alt Stitch: *grumbles a bit* Still naga forgive you for making Buujiboo sad!

Alt. Yuna: *looks sup at Stitch, somewhat irritantly* Oh would you cut it out already? *looks back to other Yuna iwth comforting smile* You'll have to forgive him. He's been a bit overprotective since we ever came to this planet, even more after we became buujiboos.

Yuna: *gives somewhat sympathetic smiles* Well...if it helps, I'm not so wierded out anymore about the whole buujiboo thing, and niether is Stitch. *looks back to Stitch* Right Stitch?

Stitch: *rubs back of head nervously while looking away* Ummmm...

Yuna: *looks with unammused and annoyed expression* Stiiiitch...

Stitch: *sighs* Naga wierded out...

Alt. Yuna: *chuckles* Hmhm, well thanks.

Yuna: *looks back to other Yuna curiously* There's still one part I don't understand though.

Alt. Yuna: *blinks curiously* What's that?

Yuna: What was with the robot earlier?

Alt. Yuna: *sighs before rubbing back of head* Welllll that's the other problem...


	3. First Night In The New Universe

[The scene shifts to later at night during the same day. As the camera pans around the inside of the house, both Yunas' could be seen wearing pink nighties while sitting on the large couch, talking to each other. As for the Stitchs', they could be seen play a strange game with each other involving cards and cookies, though, this time wasn't poker. Fortunately, when Alt. Yuna left Earth, Jumba had made extra sure to pack extra clothes of everything she had before sending her and Stitch off, so current Yuna was borrowing one of hers for the night. The camera looks back as the other Yuna could be seen talking to the origional Universe's Yuna.]

Yuna: *blinks confused* Dr. Menace?

Alt. Yuna: *shakes head* Not Menace, Sinthis! The guy's a total nut.

Yuna: What's he like?

Alt. Yuna: *taps chin looking up into thought briefly before looking back* Ok, picture Dr. Hamsterviel, only, where his plans are actually creative and almost succeed.

Yuna: *grows surprised* That's a scary thought.

Alt. Yuna: *rolls eyes* Tell me about it. *pulls up knees while holding onto them* Didn't really help making an enemy of him either.

Yuna: *curious* What'd you do?

Alt. Yuna: *sighs deeply before looking back* Look, let's just say in this Universe, I'm valuable.

Yuna: *confused* Valuable as in...?

Alt. Yuna: I'm worth money. *looks up into thought again with slight frown* When Earth was destroyed, all species from the planet were believed to be extinct. Whether it be plants or animals, nothing was suppose to be around. *looks back to Yuna* But apparently, the fact that I lived, it automatically made me an endangered species. And because I'm the last known human species in the Universe, I'm considered one of the Universe's priceless treasures to attain, or soemthing like that. It created alot of nuts though who would've dreamed on getting their hands on me.

Yuna: *raises brow grinning* I take it Dr. Sinthis is one of them?

Alt. Yuna: *chuckles* We catch on quick. *looks down at blanket going into thought* He's the worse though as far as any of them go. He was strange when we first met, but he still seemed extremely friendly. But turns out it was all a cover up. The minute me and Stitch were seperated, he held me hostage and...*looks away a bit uneasily*

Yuna: *confused* And what?

Alt. Yuna: *remains silent for a few seconds before replying* He planned on dissecting me over live TV.

Yuna: *blinks surprised and somewhat disgusted* That's gross!

Alt. Yuna: Tell me about it. *sighs a little bit* Fortunately, Stitchie came back and saved me just in time and Sinthis was arrested. But he escaped a few weeks later, and lately he's used experiments found on Earth to try to capture me and Stitchie.

Yuna: *tilts head curiosly* Ok, I have two questions about that. One, why do you call your Stitch "Stitchie"?

Alt. Yuna: *leans back with hands against head on couch* Oh, just a little nickname I came up with for him. To be honest, calling him buujiboo sounds wierd to me still. I mean I don't mind being his buujiboo and all, but just saying it back, I feel like a genetic experiment myself, ya know?

Yuna: Hmph, guess you have a point there. Still a bit disturbed from I called Stitch "buujiboo" from the Hunkahunka effect. That was both embarassing, and slightly creepy for me. As for the second question, I thought you said nothing survived...*looks away a bit, not wanting to bring up past* Well...you know.

Alt. Yuna: *gives calm smile* It's ok, you can say Earth. *looks into thought* To be honest, I don't know how either. According to Jumba, the experiments left on Earth didn't die off like everything else did. 630's poison actually reverted all the experiments left on Earth back into experiment pods. *frowns a bit* That just means Sinthis is left with hundreds and hundreds of unactivated experiments. *looks back to Yuna* Problem is, living among aliens and all, we can't tell what's experiment and what isn't.

Yuna: *shrugs* I can see your problem there. I mean, not to sound rude or anything, but Earth alone everyone looks different. Now with an entire Universe filled with different aliens, I wouldn't be surprised if there were any experiments walking in the streets right now that work for him.

Alt. Yuna: Heh, don't have to worry about that. Already met up with those weeks ago.

Both Yunas': *laugh a bit*

Alt. Stitch: Agabba!

Both Yunas': *look back over couch at the Stitchs' sitting at the table*

Alt. Yuna: Stitchie, what are you two doing?

Alt. Stitch: *moans looking back* Other Stitch keeps cheating!

Yuna: *confused* What are you playing?

Stitch: *looks back to Yuna* "Better Life" Poker. *chomps on cookie won in last round*

Both Yunas': *blink confused* "Better Life" Poker?

Stitch: *nods leaning back in chair, holding head up with hand behind head* Ih, wega make a list of scenarios of things wega have. Then wega agree on which one has better of ika, and that Stitch gets cookie! *flips rest of cookie in mouth and swallows entirely*

Yuna: *looks back to Alt. Stitch* So how's he cheating?

Alt. Stitch: *growls looking back at other Stitch* Hega keeps using things wega naga have!

Stitch: *chuckles* Naga Stitch's fault if meega have better life.

Yuna: *glares a bit* Stitch!

Stitch: *jumps a bit startled, and ends up falling out of chair face first* Ogata!

Yuna: You should be nicer you know? We're guests here, and we kinda owe them for saving us.

Alt. Yuna: Why don't you guys play something that doesn't involving proving who has better lives? *looks at pile of cookies on plate* Or cookies...

Both Stitchs': *look at each other for few seconds before looking back* Naaaah.

Stitch: *hops back onto chair and continues playing*

Both Yunas': *roll eyes and sit back down*

Yuna: *smiles back to other Yuna* Nice to know they still have the same personality for the most part.

Alt. Yuna: *smiles back nodding* Yeah, buujiboo or not, he's stil the same Stitch. *sighs a bit holding onto knees sticking up again *

Yuna: *looks somewhat worriedly* Hey, you alright?

Alt. Yuna: *smiles softly giving slight nod* I'm fine. *looks back up, going into thought* Just wondering when I'll see my family again.

Yuna: *looks away with somewhat upsetting look* Yeah...I guess...

Alt. Yuna: As of now, I have to play the waiting game for the Federation to finish up.

Yuna: *looks back confused* What do you mean?

Alt. Yuna: *looks back* Oh, sorry, forgot to mention it, didn't I? The Federation is going to bring back Earth.

Yuna: *blinks surprised* It is?

Alt. Yuna: *nods* Yeah. Apparently, they have specialized ships or something called "Terrafarmers" or something.

Jumba: *descends down on monitor next to the Yunas'* I believe you mean "Terraformers".

Both Yunas': *look back curiously*

Jumba: Terraformers are massive Galactic ships. They specialize in terraforming planets to make them habitable again.

Yuna: *grows curious* Can they really bring back Earth too?

Jumba: Not only that, but everyone that lived there too.

Yuna: That's amazing!

Jumba: *sighs* Yes, Jumba would agree. Unfortunately, Evil Genius isn't aware how, considering everything is classified. However, thanks to acicity levels thats covering the planet, process could take years to finish up. Not only that, but if Little Girl was to meet unfortunate fate by Sinthis, for some reason it would throw the entire plan into jeopardy. On plus side, as long as council is around, nothing in Universe is even threatening to kidnap Little Girl. She has Galactic protection for the most part. Still, doesn't help though when it comes to experiments coming about.

Yuna: *confused* If the Federation can protect her from other species though, why can't they from experiments?

Jumba: Mostly has to do with process of where they're coming from. Most interstellar life would have to travel via ship. However, being experimental pods, Sinthis could litterally use matter transporters to send an experiment anywhere, and activate it from the safety of his own ship. Even Council isn'y aware of where other Evil Genius' ship is. Therefore, he is currently as untouchable, if not somewhat more, as Little Girl. *looks back to other Yuna* By the way Little Girl, it's time for bed.

Alt. Yuna: *yawns stretching arms a bit* Yeah, figured that when you showed up. *looks back to Yuna after getting off couch* Well, like he said, we'll have to talk later. Right now I have to get ready for bed and go to work early in the morning.

Yuna: *surprised* You have to work here?

Alt. Yuna: *nods* Mhhm. I work at a college for a school that teaches about Earth. Kinda found it fitting if you ask me.

Yuna: Not to pester on, but why do you need a job? I mean, I assume you don't have any bills around here.

Alt. Yuna: *gestures moving head to the side, over to her Stitch* Yeah, but I got a constant food bill over at the table.

Yuna: *giggles a bit* Oh, I get'cha.

Alt. Yuna: *rubs chin, growing idea* Hey, I just had a thought. Would you want to come with me tomorrow? I could show you all the cool things space has.

Yuna: *taps chin curiously* Well it would be nice to look around while we're here. *looks around room* Doubt there'd be much for us here anyway.

Alt. Yuna: *nods* Yeah, I figured that out the hard way. Over one thousand intergalactic channels, yet, none of them in english.

Yuna: *grins* Bet that can get annoying, watching something in a different language.

Alt. Yuna: *nods again before yawning, then rubs eye sleepily while walking towards stairs* You bet. Well goodnight you guys. Stitchie.

Alt. Stitch: *perks ears up hearing Yuna calling before scurrying over and hopping onto Yuna's back* Goobaja! *waves back to others* Night night!

Stitch: *looks back seeing them leave before looking back at the plate still filled with more cookies* *wipes mouth with tounge* Mmmmh! *prepares to grab cookie*

Alt. Stitch: *quickly hops onto table and grabs entire plate* Rest of snacks for buujiboo! *sticks tounge out at Stitch* Pwpwpwpwpwpw! *quickly runs off*

Stitch: *growls* Feeboo-

Yuna: Let it go Stitch.

Stitch: *moans drooping ears* Awwwwww...* walks over to smaller couch, grabbing small blanket as Yuna hands him one*

[Just as Yuna was getting ready to sleep, she looked back to the side as she felt something tugging on her blanket. To her surprise, she saw the other Stitch with a plate of cookies and drooped ears.]

Alt. Stitch: *sighs* Buujiboo only wanted three. She said youga can have rest.

Stitch: *snatches plate* Amataka! *quickly runs back to couch*

Yuna: *grabs one before Stitch runs off with it, then looks back to other Stitch* Thanks. *frowns looking away a bit* Sorry about upsetting her earlier.

Alt. Stitch: *sighs* Naga problem, sokka about attacking earlier.

Yuna: *gives sympathetic smile* That's ok. I shouldn't have mentioned it like you said. I was just too curious. Which reminds me, do you know anything more about this Sinthis guy?

Alt. Stitch: *growls angrily* MEGA TOBOGA! Hega try to dissect Buujiboo alive!

Yuna & Stitch: *look in mix of shock and disturbed expression*

Stitch: Gaba? *continues eating cookies*

Yuna: He was going to disect her alive?

Alt. Stitch: *nods crossing arms* Ih, ikibatooka more of psychopath than scientist! Naga even care that buujiboo is only child!

Yuna: *raises eyebrow confused* He's a scientist?

Alt. Stitch: *nods* Ih, used to work for Federation! But naga point. Still nothing but ikibatooka! *grumbles squeezing fist* Meega should've dekata'ed him when meega had chance! *moans drooping ears* But...buujiboo naga be happy if I did...

Yuna: *tries giving sympathetic smile* Buujiboo or not, I wouldn't either. That's the one thing about you Stitch, *looks to her Universe's Stitch* both of you. You're not evil. You're aliens that'll always do the right thing.

Stitch: *nods raising hand, and cookie* Ih, Stitches always good guys! *flips cookie into mouth*

Alt. Stitch: *smiles nodding* Ih, taka.

Alt. Yuna: *can be heard while walking downstairs* Stitchieee, you coming to bed?

Alt. Stitch: Coming buujiboo. *chuckles a bit, scratching back of head* Buujiboo naga sleep well without Stitch. *waves while scurrying away*

Alt. Yuna: *smiles while picking him up* C'mon Stitchie, we have to get some sleep, now. *looks back to living room* Be sure to get sleep guys. We're gonna have to wake up early if you guys wanna check out work tomorrow. G'night! *walks back upstairs*

Yuna & Stitch: *wave* Night. *settle into own covers before closing eyes*

Yuna: *opens eyes after few seconds then moans, looking up at the cieling*

Stitch: *opens eyes before looking to Yuna curiously* Gaba wrong Yuna?

Yuna: I just remembered, we were suppose to go camping this weekend back home.

[Meanwhile, the camera pans back to Yuna and Stitch's Universe as the scenery shows the small clearing Yuna and Stitch were in before the other Stitch sent them through the other Universe. The camera pans around at night as Jumba, Pleakly, Sasha, and Taro can all be seen walking around the clearing at night, all of them with flashlights and jackets, looking through the woods carefully.]

Jumba: *shines flashlight around while looking about* This is where Tracker's reading last gave off signal.

Sasha: *worried* I don't understnad what could've happened. We were all planning on going camping this weekend and they were on their way home.

Taro: *looks around, somewhat frieghtened at being outside at night* A-Are you sure they came around here?

Jumba: Jumba's readings are never wrong. I am 99.99993452% sure they were in this area before their tracker went offli-

*Klank*

Jumba: Huh? *looks down at feet, stepping on something metallic*

[The camera pans down as it shows a burnt piece of metal on the ground. Jumba looks at it confused while kneeling down, picking it up in his hand as he observed it more closely.]

Jumba: *raises brow* Now what is this suppose to be...

Pleakly: *points ahead* Probably whatever that is over there.

Jumba: *looks up before growing surprised*

[The camera pans upahead to the mountain-like rock boulder from earlier that day. As the camera rolls up, numorous pieces of broken metal could be seen scattered around the ground, as well as a large burnt circle mark, which was scarred onto the rock itself. The camera zooms out as Jumba and the gang could be seen walking closer to the broken scrap heap, all with curious and confused faces.]

Sasha: What is it?

Taro: Looks kinda of c-creepy...

*tilts head slightly* Does anyone hear something?

Mmmhmhmmmhmhhm...

[The four look to each other confused before the camera pans to Jumba as he can be seen digging through the pile. After a few seconds of searching, to the group's surprise, Jumba could be seen pulling out the metallic head of the robot from earlier that day.]

Robot: *singing* Camp down lady sing this song, dooda, dooda. I wish I had an off switch, ohhh I hate my liiiife...*blinks camera lens-like eye before looking back*...Please don't tell anyone I sing.

Pleakly: *blinks confused* What are you suppose to be?

Robot: Response: Why has eyeball-face never seen a robot?

Pleakly: *grumbles while glaring* Hey, my eyeball isn't that big, right guys? *Looks back to Taro and Sasha*

Taro & Sasha: *look away nervously, not wanting to answer*

Jumba: *rubs chin* Why don't you talk to Evil Genius here. What exactly is your mission here?

Robot: Response: Robot is not allowed to answer that question.

Jumba: *confused* Why not?

Robot: Reality: I don't like you.

Jumba: *glares* Hey!

Taro: He's not really nice is he?

Robot: Comment: Of course four eyes.

Taro: *lowers head in shame* I knew it...

Sasha: *gives sympathetic smile* Aww c'mon guys, he can't be that bad. *gently picks up Robot head from Jumba's arms*

Robot: Emotion: Don't let me fall. I'm afraid of hieghts.

Sasha: *giggles* Heheheh, don't be silly, I'm not going to drop you. My name's Sasha. What's yours?

Robot: *remains silent for a few seconds before blinking lens* Robot.

Sasha: *rubs chin* Hmmm, Robot seems to bland. Why not something a bit more techno, like Robo, or how bout Rob? *smiles* Yeah, Rob sounds good!

Robot: Questioning: Rob?

Sasha: *nods* Yeah, it suits you more.

Robot: *remains silent for few seconds before blinking lens again* Command Override: Username delete. Inputting new username, Rob. Inputting complete.

Sasha: *giggles* Hmmhmm, there you go.

Pleakly: *whispers to Jumba* I think it's actually working.

Jumba: Shush, let her do her thing.

Sasha: So Rob, could you tell us what happened?

Rob: Unfortunate Response: Can not comply. I am not authorized to-

Sasha: *gives smiling-pleading look* Awww c'mon, pleeeeeease?

Rob: Emotion: Rob would be blushing at this point if he could...*blinks lens* Response: Very well. Overriding Restricted access. Overriding complete. What is your question?

Jumba: *rubs chin* Now we're getting somewhere...

[Later, back at Jumba's house in the alternate Universe...]

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Yuna & Stitch: *jump from couches screaming* Ahhhhh!

*Thud*

*thud*

[The camera pans around the floor as both Yuna and Stitch can be seen flat on their faces. They both grumble in their own way before getting up from the floor in their own pace.]

Yuna: What was that?

Jumba; *descends from monitor from the cieling* Ha, think nothing of it. It was simply Experiment 248.

Stitch: *blinks curiously* Cousin Belle?

Jumba: *nods* The one and only. Designed to terrify enemies with shrill screaming, yet still makes useful alarm clock.

Yuna: *raises brow* Other Yuna uses a scream that loud, just to wake up?

Jumba: *shakes head with monitor* Actually, that was Evil Genius' doing. Though Little Girl has an alarm clock now, Evil Genius thought best way to wake other Little Girl up for first day of school was to use same alarm clock he used for other Little Girl before.

Alt. Yuna: *yawns while rubbing eyes and walking down stairs with Stitch tiredly holding onto her back* In all honesty, not one of my favorite choices for alarms.

Yuna: *gives tired smile and wave* Morning.

Alt. Yuna: *yawns again* Morning. To be honest, we're an hour early than usual, so why don't you guys go wash up first? This is the first time I had guests over on a weekday, so we needed to wake up earlier just in case.

Yuna: *looks around room* Say that reminds me. Added the time flows here the same as my universe, why are we going to school if it's a weekened?

Alt. Yuna: *gives small sleepy smile* Not here it aint. Around here in space, at least where we are, a week last 11 days. 7 weekdays, and 4 weekend days.

Yuna: *moans* That's gotta stink.

Alt. Yuna: Meh, it has it's ups and downs. Anyway, you guys can use the bathroom first if you want. I'm just gonna go grab some things before we head in. *walks back upstairs*

Yuna: *yawns again before looking around house* Where is the bathroom anyway?

Jumba: *looks to Yuna with casual smile* The bathroom is located on the 2nd floor. Jumba gaurentees when you find it, you'll know. *looks off screen for a second before looking back* Evil Genius has to be going now. Pleakly got stuck behind a firewall again. *waves before leaving* Bye.

Yuna: *looks to Stitch confused* What do you think he meant by "know when we find it"?

Stitch: *shrugs* Mhhhh.

[Later...]

Yuna & Stitch: *blink surprsied before looking back to each other*

Yuna: Ok; now I'm jelous of her house.

[The camera zooms out from Yuna and reveals more of the room. As of now, whatever room they entered looked more along the lines of a 5 star pool at a hotel. The pool was at least a fifty-foot wide and long pool, and as far as Yuna could tell, it was deeper than any pool she's ever seen. On the other side of the room, the entire wall was made out of glass window, letting anyone get a perfect view of the alien city down below. To Yuna's surprise, and confusion, despite being on the second floor, the room appeared to be built into the mountain itself. On the cieling over the pool, there was a large umbrella shaped structure with multiple faucet heads coming out of it, almost like a giant sized shower head. And lastly, like any "5-star-pool", the pool itself even had four different slides, and with the room being so big, Yuna couldn't even tell how big the last one was, seeing how each one was bigger than the last.]

Yuna: What kind of room is this suppose to be?

Stitch: *gasps in excitement* Ih, maybe isa pool room!

Yuna: *rubs chin* Well, we do technically have an hour early before they would leave, soooo...*grins looking back to Stitch* You thinking what I'm thinking?

[Later...again...]

Yuna: *jumps while screaming* CANNONBAAAAALL!

*SPLASH*

[The camera zooms out from Yuna's giant cannonball dive into the pool. At the time, which was about ten minutes later, Yuna was seen wearing her casual bathing top and trunks, with the casual red-colored design. Though, technically, it wasn't "her's", it was the other "her's", though, she thought she wouldn't mind at the moment. The camera looks back to Stitch as he's seen covering his eyes while lounging about on a yellow raft, floating about carelessly while wearing sun glasses, at least until Yuna's sudden cannonball got him wet.]

Stitch: *grumbles* Ih, watch it!

Yuna: *resurfaces before looking back, swimming in place* Oh c'mon Stitch, not like you're gonna get wet any other way.

Stitch: *lays back on raft, laying on hands* Naga wanna get wet anyway. Pool only nice for sun bathing.

Yuna: *looks back out window, noticing still pitch-black sky* Not really sun bathing if the sun's not even out.

*creeeea*

[The camera pans back to the doorway as Alt. Yuna and Stitch can be seen walking in through the door, with Yuna carrying Stitch. There was something about them though that this narrator can't describe in detail on a kids-rated show.]

Alt. Yuna: *can be heard walking in while carrying her Stitch in her arms* Look Stitchie, I don't think that'd be a possible class assignment.

Alt. Stitch: *moans* Why naga?

Alt. Yuna: How does having the entire class make their best Ice cream desserts for you teach them about Antartica?

Alt. Stitch: They're both frozen!

Yuna & Stitch: *scream in terror* AHHHHHH!

Alt. Yuna & Alt. Stitch: *look back at the other two curiously*

Stitch: Ahhhh! *quickly covers eyes, using two arms for each*

Yuna: *has pupiless, shocked, expression* W-What are you doing?

Alt. Yuna: *reacts casually while walking over to pool* Same thing you guy's are; bathing. *casually climbs into pool, still holding onto Stitch with one arm*

Yuna: That's not what I meant! I mean why are you nake- *blinks repeating last sentence to self* Wait, what do you mean bathing?

Alt. Yuna: *rolls eyes before smiling back* Well duh, I'm definitely not gonna try to drink the bathtub.

Yuna & Stitch: *look back at each other in surprise* Bathtub?

Stitch: *looks back to other Yuna* But gaba- *eyes widen before covering * Agh, Stitch's eyes again!

Alt. Yuna: Well yeah, *looks around the room* what else would it- *stops thinking to self for few seconds before looking at other two with an unsurprised look* You thought this was a pool room, didn't you?

Yuna: *yells* OF COURSE WE DID!

Alt. Yuna: *groans while looking to the cieling* See Jumba? I told you it did, and this time I got someone who agrees with me!

Jumba: *can be heard speaking over mic* It doesn't count if it's same Little Girl, even if from different Universe!

Alt. Yuna: *rolls eyes* For the love of...

Yuna: *frowns a bit* But a bathtub of all things? *looks to Stitch in other Yuna's arms* And why is he here too?

Alt. Stitch: *shakes a bit from water* Naga wanna drown...

Yuna: I mean why are you in the tub with her in general? I mean for pete sake she's...*blushes a little bit looking away* She's naked...

Alt. Yuna: *scoops up some water, getting the Stitch in her arms wet* Well yeah, I mean I'm not gonna take a bath in my bathing suit or anything.

Yuna: *grows wide eyed a bit* Uhhhh...

Alt. Yuna: *continues scrubbing Stitch's fur* By the way, can you put mine back when you finish?

Yuna: *looks away while rubbing back of head* Errr yeah, sorry about that. *looks back* But I still don't see why you'd prefer holding onto him. I mean, not to sound rude or anything, but even if he did sink, Stitch is used to climbing himself out of pools. Just get him wet, and you're done.

Alt. Yuna: Yeah, but I doubt I'd have much success with this pool if he sank.

Yuna: *blinks confused* Why's that?

Alt. Yuna: Because the pool is over 700 Ft. deep.

Stitch: *jumps from pure shock* Gaba? *ends up slipping on raft and falls in* Aggh-

Yuna: *looks back worriedly* Stitch!

Alt. Yuna: *looks up to cieling* Jumba...

Jumba: Evil Genius already on it.

[The camera pans to the cieling as a very long-yet skinng mechanical claw descended from it, diving straight into the water near the raft. It can be seen wobbling a bit for a few seconds as it sank, but soon after began rising back to the surface. By the time the claw-piece was out, Stitch's drenched self could be seen resurfacing, dangling from the back of his neck by the claw, coughing out water a bit.]

Yuna: *swims over to Stitch, somewhat worriedly* You ok?

Stitch: *coughs a bit before moaning* Ihhhhh...course Stitch is...Stitch Flu-*coughs for few seconds before groaning again* Mmhhhh...naga...

Alt. Yuna: *looks back curiously* He should be fine for the most part. Water's not danerous or anything, just don't let him swim by himself.

Yuna: *looks back to the other Stitch being scrubbed in the other Yuna's arms, then back to Yuna* So why are you washing him in the first place? I mean it's nice to clean up every now and then, but he cleans himself just fine. *looks back to her Stitch* Least my Universe's Stitch does.

Alt. Yuna: Yes, and I'm very sure he mentioned how he manages to "stay clean" if he never even uses the bathtub back home.

Yuna: *blinks to self* Acutaly...*looks back to Stitch suspiciously* You never really did seem to be around the bathroom in the morning.

Stitch: *looks away while rubbing head nervously*

Alt. Yuna: Let's just say, some things are better left unknown. Esspecially when it requires a whole lot of mud...

[The scene shifts back to the first floor an hour later. By this time, both the Yunas' and Stitchses were already cleaned and ready for the morning. In another mixed, awkward moment, the Stitch from our Universe was required to get washed up too before they were ready. The only thing that made it awkward for him was the fact the other Yuna washed him. Other Yuna or not, she was still Yuna, and having to get washed up by her was rather embarassing, esspecially since she was naked. He had a hard time looking at Yuna from his Universe since then. The camera pans back to the other Yuna in the blue dress as she can be seen walking down the stairs just ahead of the origional Yuna in the red dress.]

Alt. Yuna: So, ready to go?

Yuna: *yawns a bit* Yeaaah, still don't understand why you have to get up SO early though.

Alt. Yuna: Well actually we wake up earlier, but with the whole "having-myself-from-an-alternate-Universe-as-a-guest-over" thing going on, we had to make sure to wake up early just in case.

Alt. Stitch: *nods agreeingly while riding on Alt. Yuna's back* Ih, isa time for school!

Yuna: *sighs rubbing back of head* Can't believe we're going to an actual alien college, huh Stitch? *waits for a reply, then looks down near feet to see Stitch staring straight ahead in zombie-like state* Stitch?

Stitch: *continues twitching eye in disturbed state* Naga bath...naga bath...naga bath...

Jumba: *descends down on monitor* Oh, by the way Little Girl, you forgot to take your medication for the week. *descends claw down in front of other Yuna, holding small blue claw in hand*

Alt. Yuna: *gives apologetic smile while rubbing back of head* Opps, sorry. *casually takes pill and swallows it*

Yuna: *blinks curiously* Medication for what? *widens eyes a bit* There's not some deadly bacteria disease in space around here, is there?

Alt. Yuna: *chuckles* Heh, no, don't worry. It's just plasma medication.

Yuna: *confused* Plasma medication?

Jumba: *looks back to Yuna* Little Girl had...slight minor "booboo" incident a few months back, so she'll be needing medication every three days for at least a few years.

Alt. Stitch: *growls angrily* Naga call ika "booboo"! Ikipatooka shot her!

Yuna: *eyes widen in shock* You were shot?

Alt. Yuna: *frowns slightly while looking away* It was back during the first week of work. Sinthis secretly hired a Bounty Hunter to capture me and Stitch. *looks back to Yuna* The Hunter himself proved too much for Stitch when we first met. Despite managing to get away from him, I ended up getting shot trying to save Stitch.

Yuna: *in disbelief* I can't believe you were shot though! *looks at her more curiously* Where'd you get shot anyway?

Alt. Yuna: *blushes looking away a bit* Errr...well... *looks back to Stitch on her back* I'm sure Stitchie and the other Stitch would know...

Stitch: *eye continues to twitch while in zombie-like state* Naga bath...naga bath...

Jumba: To make long story short, her heart was damaged badly in process. Luckily Evil Genius managed to treat it in his lab, but thing about plasma burns is that the burns tend to stick around, even after being treated. Only true effective way to cure any plasma burns is to apply a certain cooling dosage on a regular basis. If she went unmedicated, or had anything that severly damaged chest area again, she would be getting heart pains, breathing trouble and then- *pauses suddenly while looking away quietly*

Yuna: *frowns slightly* W-What happens if you don't get the medication?

Alt. Yuna: *gives calming smile back* Oh, let's just forget about it. Not like we're going to anyway. *walks over to the door* Now c'mon, it's time for school.

Yuna: *sighs* Fine. C'mon Stitch. *walks over to door for few seconds before looking back* Stitch?

Stitch: *eye continues to twitch while in zombie-like state* Naga bath...naga bath...

Alt. Yuna: *raises brow* I think I might've scarred him...

Yuna: *facepalms* I think you broke him instead...

[The scene shifts back to the other Universe the origional Yuna and Stitch were from as it pans to Jumba's lab. Currently, Sasha, Taro, both of whom were in their PJs as they stayed over, Pleakly, and Jumba could be seen gathered around the table of where the robot head was placed, who was just finishing his explanation.]

Rob: Final Statement: That is all I was programmed to know. All other information that has not been inputted into my memory banks is unknown.

Sasha: *blinks surprised* Wow...an alternate Universe? *looks to Jumba* I didn't really think there was such a thing.

Jumba: *crosses arms while replying* Ohhohoh, trust Evil Genius, they are real. *rubs chin* Now only problem is how we get back to other Universe to save both Little Girls'?

Taro: *confused* Can't you just make some machine to travel to a different Universe?

Jumba: The problem isn't capability of making such a device. The problem is, without knowing which Universe our Yuna is stuck in, we could end up searching for her for eternity! Looking from Universe after Universe after Universe!

Rob: Supportive Comment: My Database may be able to provide assistance. Simply hardwire me to your computer, and I will upload all data on origin Universe.

Pleakly: *smiles* That seems like a good idea.

[The camera pans back to Jumba's computer as he can be seen carrying the robotic head over to it, with the other three shortly behind him. The camera watches closer as he can be seen pulling a few wires out of the side of the computer screen before attaching it to the top of Rob's head. Rob can be heard making strange whirring and beeping noises for a few seconds before the camera pans back to the computer screen. The gang watches intently as a picture of a black background with a swirling Universe can be seen uploading onto the computer. Below the picture, in blue bold lettering, a number "0" and "1" could be seen right next to each other.]

Jumba: *types quickly into computer* This will be very, verrrry hard to decipher. Even with all of Rob's data, to actually find the correct Universe, from an infinite number of possibility, could take days to decode! *clicks one single button*

*beep*

Taro: *adjusts glasses while looking at the next image that appears* It's number 02.

Other 3: *drop anime style*


End file.
